magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga Computing Issue 2
July 1988 issue costing £1.95 (Vol 1. No. 2) Amiga Scene Price cut give Amiga parity with Atari ST - (Page 7) Microlink holds the line on email price increases - (Page 7) Break the bank - Casino Roulette from CDS. - (Page 7) Activision becomes Mediagenic - (Page 9) Take over - Better Dead Than Alien from new label Electra - (Page 9) Deeper into space - Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back announced by Domark - (Page 10) Conversions lining up - Amiga conversions of Jackal, Gryzor, Amry Moves, Platoon, Green Beret and Combat School in the pipeline - (Page 10) Strong Amiga showing at Comdex - John Foust - (Page 10) Columns :Gregor Neumann - Germany's software slow to emerge - (Page 8) :Jim Butterfield - Picking software and countering the virus - (Page 9) Features The Californian Coders - 3 pages (36-38) : John Minson heads west to interview Electronic Arts The Plain Mans Guide to CLI - 1 page (31) :This month Phil South delves into the little understood ASSIGN function of AmigaDos. Sample Battle - 4 pages (39-42) :Jez San casts a critical ear over a collection of boxes all designed to get super sounds into your Amiga. Face to Face: Washington Diary - 3½ pages (51,53-55) :The 1988 USA Amiga Developers conference. Dave Parkinson of Ariadne Software was there and reports. Reviews 'Amiga Arcade' Scores are out of fifteen. Note: F/A-18 Interceptor also scored 14/15 for "Use of Amiga" F/A-18 Interceptor : The greatest Amiga game ever. You will believe a computer can make you fly. 'Adventures' Reviews by Dave Eriksson Ultima III : Winner for role players, lots to get your teeth into. Totally absorbing. Zork I : Does not show its age. A game with heritage, which has sired many more adventures, including Zorks II and III. 'Utilities' PageSetter - 66% (John Walker) - 3 pages (16-18) : A full Desktop Publishing package. PageSetter takes some mastering but produces credible results Sculpt 3D - 82% (Sam Littlewood) - 4 pages (24-27) : A well thought out package with wider appeal than most design programs. Animate 3D - 79% (Sam Littlewood) - 4 pages (24-27) : Ideal for producing stunning demos once you have made the investment in money and time to master it. Photon Paint - 88% (Simon Rockman) - 3 pages (28-30) : The best paint package the Amiga has seen. A good example of how one programmer learns from another. True Basic - 70% (Mark Luckham) - 2½ pages (58-60) : A logical progression for the dedicated Basic programmer. Pricey for the rest. 'Hardware' Star LC-10 - 78% (Rupert Goodwins) - 4 pages (32-35) : A natural choice for Amiga owners who want colour but don't think thy can afford it. Okimate 20 - 65% (Rupert Goodwins) - 4 pages (32-35) : Ideal as a second printer but very limiting if this to be a prime source of hard copy. Game Killer Written by Max Tennant - 3 pages (47-49) Bubble Bobble - Tips Firepower - Maps Other Credits Managing Editor :Derek Meakin Production Editor :Peter Glover Art Editor :Mark Nolan, Doug Steele Editorial Assistant :Elaine Rawlins News Editor :Mike Cowley Contributors : Gregor Neumann, Jim Butterfield, John Foust, John Minson, Phil South, Jez San, Dave Parkinson, David Bishop, John Baker, Brian Chappell, Francis Jago, Dave Eriksson, John Walker, Sam Littlewood, Mark Luckham, Rupert Goodwins, Max Tennant External Links You can find this magazine at the Amiga Magazine Rack archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews